Anda Uzumaki
'Approval:' 10/3/16 23 feats Razze v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Anda.png Anda3.png Anda is a short and lean kunoichi. She fluctuates between outgoing and shy depending on who she is talking to, but is actually uncertain of herself. She has trouble keeping her thoughts to herself and often blurts things out in a manner perceived as rude. Anda has red hair to the middle of her back that she enjoys wearing in a variety of hairstyles. Her eyes are hazel rimmed with gold. She wears a mesh undershirt over which she has a tank top with her clan's symbol on her back. She wears a short and unrestrictive skirt over a pair of leggings and boots. Around her waist she has a low slung belt to attach tools and carry items, and of course she has a forehead protector with the symbol of Konoha. 'Stats' (Total:199) ' '''Strength: 13 ' 'Speed: 30 ' 'Chakra Levels: 23 ' 'Chakra Control: 30 ' 'Endurance: 16 ' '''CP: 155 Banked: 2 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sealing Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: Panda Summoning ' 'Jonin: Wind Release ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 25 Banked feats: 2 Sealing Specialist # Adamantine Sealing Chains - After activating the jutsu, a seal on the user's chest sends out 4 chains to bind a target a short distance away. The longer the chains, the weaker the hold. The shorter the chains, the stronger the hold. Each chain can be 20 feet in length but individual chains can be sacrificed for an additional 10 feet each (1 long chain is 90 feet) as well as strengthening the other chains. (10 CP, 5 CP upkeep) # Seal: Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (10 CP) # Five Elements Seal: Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. (20 CP to seal 30 CP of opponent) # Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat) # Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 65 CP for 2 feats) # Yin-Yang Barrier - The Reflective Yin-Yang Barrier functions to protect the user against attacks. CP, 20 CP upkeep, can be supercharged. Can be broken by attacks worth 40 CP of damage Medical Ninjutsu # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. #Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing #Pre-emptive Pentacle Healing - Must take yin healing first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique. CP Summoning Contract # Panda Summoning (40 CP) - Anda can summon Ylang Ylang who is a large and overweight panda. Although he's usually outgoing and kind of slow, he's very protective of the one he's signed a contract with and has great strength when he needs to act. His stats are Strength 41, Speed 13, Endurance 20 # Panda Summoning +40 SP for Ylang Ylang # Panda Summoning Size Increase (+5 strength & endurance for Ylang Ylang) # Panda Summoning (40 CP) - Anda can summon a feisty young panda named Neroli. She's a skilled martial artist and is not afraid to speak her mind. Her stats are Strength 41, Speed 13, Endurance 20 # Panda Summoning +40 SP for Neroli # Panda Summoning Size Increase (+5 strength & endurance for Neroli) Wind Release # Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere - A stronger version of the Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere technique, where the user instead chooses to compress the entirety of the previously inhaled breath into a single large, crushing sphere of wind chakra that they then proceed to expel from their mouth. 20 CP # Wind Meld - The user quickly melds with the air allowing for an escape or strategic positioning on the field while the user is largely invisible. The jutsu is dependent on speed for success. While melded with air the user cannot take damage, except from fire release jutsus, but also can't affect material objects. The user is limited to a 20 foot radius from the initial point of melding. CP activation, 10 CP/round maintenance # Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet - This technique shapes a large amount of wind into a giant, powerful dragon, which is visible because of the high density of the air that forms it. It hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. Instead of dealing damage through pressure, the wind that forms the dragon cuts anything that it passes through. 20 CP Other # stats +7 # stats +7 # stats +7 # stats +7 # Shadow Clone, Level 1, 25% endurance - Anda can make shadow clones of herself that look and act just like the real Anda, and which are indistinguishable from the real Anda. They're not as sturdy as Anda and when they're destroyed they drain chakra equal to the amount of CP left in them, but they can only hit one target in melee. Clones divide chakra with the user on creation and must have a minimum 50 CP to be made. Sealing Equipment *(6) 2 swords, one each for Neroli and Ylang-Ylang *(6) 2 chakra pills *(3) blood increasing pill Ryo * Ryo earned: 87,500 * Ryo left: 84,500 3000 spent on lottery tickets 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 177' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 3 ' The Case of Ikeda Scroll Recovery Retrieving the Relic '''B-Rank: 7 ' Shia the Buff Festival of blossoming explosions Awakening Desert Temple Shadows in the Land of Bears Vanishing Merchants Vanishing merchants part 2 '''C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Other: 0 ' Escort and Recovery Skirmish (4 QP 2000 ryo) Training (3 QP 1500 ryo) Kumo Spring Festival (2 QP 1000 ryo) Strolling in Konoha (2 QP 1000 ryo) Looking for friends (6 QP 3000 ryo) A New Day, A New Adventure (2 QP 1000 ryo) 04/10/2016 Tra La La What a Nice Day (2 QP 1000 ryo 04/30/2016 A Day for Travel and Shopping (4 QP 2000 ryo) 05/12/2016 Training with Midori-sensei (5 QP 2500 ryo) 5/18/16 At the Ramen Shop, Akina was Waiting for Anda and Midori (2 QP 1000 ryo) 5/21/16 Traveling with Shinobu (6 QP 3000 ryo) 5/24/16 Open Training Session for Konoha (2 QP 1000 ryo) 6/09/16 Skirmish The Demon Snake Twins Awaken! Heroes Unite! Part 1 (2 QP 1000 ryo) 6/15/16 Playing With Bugs (3 QP 1500 ryo) 6/16/16 The Summoning Scroll (3 QP 1500 ryo) 6/20/16 A Day To Celebrate (4 QP 2000 ryo) 6/22/16 The Hospital (3 QP 1500 ryo) 6/25/16 Skirmish 1 QP (cap) 6/27/16 His Hubris (2 QP 1000 ryo) 6/28/16 Meeting with the Hokage (5 QP 2500 ryo) 7/2/16 https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/4l6dua/konoha_squad_1_epic_meetup_time/ (3 QP 1500 ryo) 7/16/16 Freetime (4 QP 2000 ryo) 7/24/16 Catching Up (4 QP 2000 ryo) 7/24/16 Another Day in Konoha (5 QP 2500 ryo) 8/2/16 Konoha Squad 1 Meeting (4 QP 2000 ryo) 8/14/16 Called to the Hokage's Office (6 QP 3000 ryo) 8/21/16 Advice (5 QP 2500 ryo) 8/25/16 Balance is the Key (6 QP 3000 ryo) 8/28/16 Squad 4 of the Task Force (4 QP 2000 ryo) 8/30/16 Evening Walk (3 QP 1500 ryo 9/9/16 Squad 3 Introductions (5 QP, 2500 ryo) 9/14/16 A Very Pleasant Day (3 QP 1500 ryo) 9/16/16 An Important Meeting with the Hokage (3 QP, 1500 ryo) 9/18/16 Open Training Session for Konoha nin (2 QP, 1000 ryo) 9/21/16 Squad 1 Survival Task (6 QP, 3000 ryo) 9/28/16 Day Trip (6 QP, 3000 ryo) 10/2/16 Search for Aid (2 QP, 1000 ryo) 10/5/16 Skirmish (3 QP, 1500 ryo) 10/9/16 Research (2 QP, 1000 ryo) 'History and Story Anda's ancestors fled from the Land of Whirlpools when their village was destroyed and lived a hidden and nomadic existence until after the 4th shinobi war when they joined Konoha. This is where Anda has grown up with her family and where she received her training. Category:Character